Tu mujer
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: "Secuela de "Te perdí"" Ya an pasado 6 años desde que Amu se entero que Ikuto a dejado de amarla, ahora Ikuto se casara con Alice pidiéndole a Amu que sea la madrina, Amu se propone hacer que Ikuto la vuelva a amar y deje a Alice, sin embargo... las cosas no salen como ella pensaba... /Ikuto x Alice (OoC), AU, Gore, Crak, Muerte de un personaje, "Evil-Amu"
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno antes que nada debo decir gracias a los que leyeron el One-Shot de "Te perdí" pues la verdad es que era solo un One-Shot pero debido a que me pidieron una continuación... bueno es esta... y de hecho pensé en también hacer este un One-Shot pero se me ocurrieron varias ideas y pues... no me pude contener :3... bueno... vamos a lo otro ewe.

**Pareja:** Ikuto x Alice (OoC), AmuxIkutoxAlice.

**Saga:** "Te perdí"

**Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje, Lemon, Vocabulario un poco subido de tono (mas adelante), Agresión/Violencia, Evil Amu.

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara y sus personajes no me pertenecen... solo Alice, Daisuki y los demás me pertenecen por derecho de autora.

_NOTA:_** Si no as leeido mi fic "Te perdí" no podrás entender el fic.**

**- El capitulo es narrado en el punto de vista de Amu.**

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**.:: Tu mujer ::.**

_**By:**__ Evangeline-Darkness12_

**Capítulo 1:** _"Desde entonces"_

_-.-_

_-.-_

_-.-_

**[09-08-13]**

Hola mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo 21 años, soy estudiante en medicina en el hospital de Massachusetts en Boston U.S, estoy a cargo de Daisuki Fire uno de los mejores doctores a más corta edad en el área de pediatría y solo tenía 29 años, a pesar que es muy atractivo él no tiene pareja… en fin me desvió de lo original… ya han pasado 6 años desde que vi a Ikuto con esa mujer… desde entonces mi familia se mudó a Estados Unidos donde me esforcé por sobre salirme y ser la mejor de mi clase, ahora mi cabello es largo hasta la cintura, ya no uso los broches "x" que solía usar… ahora si me pongo uso unos de calavera negra, aún tengo a Ran, Miki, Su y Día… pero ya no son iguales como antes… desde que supe que Ikuto no estaría conmigo mi corazón se corrompió… ahora ellas tenían una "X" como cuando nació Día… Ran ya no tenía su coleta, ahora tenía el cabello suelto de color rosa oscuro, su piel era más morena, ya no tenía el traje de porrista, ahora era un vestido color negro con rosa, tenía una mirada engreída, burlona y cruel, en su cabeza estaba el símbolo del corazón con una X negra, Su estaba ahora con su short negro con detalles verdes, una blusita con tirantes verde fuerte, su cabello estaba suelto, ahora estaba seria, a no tenía su manía "desu", su piel era morena, el paño que tenía en su cabeza era de color negro con el símbolo del trébol con una X, Día estaba igual que la última vez que tenía la X con Utau, Miki era la más cambiada de todas, su piel era más pálida, su cabello era más largo, ahora tenía un pequeño vestido azul marino con una diadema negra con el símbolo de la espada en azul, ella ya no sonreía, siempre estaba seria y fría **(*)**.

Ya nada era igual… y yo… ya no sonreía tampoco, amigos tampoco tenía… no los necesitaba, después de que la zorra de Alice me había quitado lo que por derecho era MIO** (**)** decidí no dejar que alguien más me lo quitara, después de unos problemas con mi familia mis padres se habían divorciado, mi hermana Ami se quedó con mi papa mientras que yo con mi mama, a mi madre le había contado todo con respecto a Ikuto… pero no me apoyo, dijo que era parte de mi culpa por haber decírselo a tiempo… ¿Mi culpa? ¡Era la culpa de esa rastrera! ¡Ikuto era mío! ¡Ikuto me amaba! ¡Esa zorra sabia de estoy y decidió quitármelo! Eso es… nunca fue mi culpa… ¡Fue culpa de esa!... pero ella ya me las iba a pagar… y muy caro…

A pesar de que me fui del país aún me mantenía en contacto con Ikuto y después de mucho tiempo he decidido regresar a Japón… ¿razón? Se me ha presentado la oportunidad que tanto esperaba para poder vengarme de la bastarda que me quito lo que amo… sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa de locura sale de mis labios acompañado de mis Charas mientras estrujo la carta que me llego esa mañana…

"_Estas cordialmente invitado a la celebración de_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto y Darkness Alice_

_Donde unirán sus vidas en santo matrimonio el día 15 de Diciembre del 2013 en el templo de Senso-ji… te esperamos"_

¿Qué mejor venganza es dejarla plantada en el altar? Are que Ikuto me vuelva a amar y la deje antes de la ceremonia… Alice Darkness es mejor que te prepares…

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**(*) -** Amu a pesar de que ya es adulta aun tiene a sus Charas por que ella a cambiado totalmente por lo que ellas aun están para hacer que salga su "verdadero yo" que a sido corrupto por su rencor a Alice.

**(**) -** Amu odia a Alice apesar de que no la conoce, apesar de eso le tiene un odio enorme que por que ella se quedo con Ikuto haciendo que la oscuridad y la locura consumieran su corazón.

* * *

**Eva:** Bueno eso es todo por el momento :D

**Dark:** Prometemos subir lo mas pronto posible la continuación... ^^

**Alice:** No olviden comentar si quieren que me desasga de Amu para quedarme con Ikuto-kun :3

**Eva:**... ¡A comentar se a dicho! *o*

**Dark:**... Emm... lo que sea -ignorándolas- un agradecimiento especial a **Hoshina Minami** quien fue la que me a pedido mas que subamos la historia.

**Eva:** Gracias por leer hasta la próxima...

**¡Matta ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :D Bien veo que ai lectores nuevos ^w^ me alegro~ pero me pone triste el que no les agrade Alice ;w; yo a ella la quiero... ¡Como sea! :D espero que les guste el conti, lamento el retraso.

**NOTA:** Este capitulo esta contado en el punto de vista de Ikuto.

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**.:: Tu mujer ::.**

_**By:**__ Evangeline-Darkness12_

**Capítulo 2:** _Mi vida hasta ahora_

-.-

-.-

-.-

**[13-08-13]**

¿Cuánto tiempo ya ha pasado?... 6 años si no me falla la memoria… antes que nada me presento… me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto y tengo 25 años y soy el nuevo director de Easter, además de que pertenezco a una banda "Yugure" que es patrocinadora gracias al poder de Easter, me ice a cargo de ella desde que Hikaru mi sobrino decidió dejar la compañía para vivir su vida normal, actualmente vivo en la mansión que mi padrastro me heredo antes de su muerte, ahora mi pareja actual Alice vive conmigo desde hace 3 años, además de que es mi prometida.

-Iku-chan ¿Qué pasa amor? – escuche la voz de mi prometida entrando a la sala donde me encontraba con una bandeja de bocadillos, mejor dicho dulces y la mayoría chocolates caseros.

-Solo pensaba mi vida – le respondí mientras le sonreía y ella se sentaba a mi lado y se recargo en mi hombro, por mi parte la abrase por la cintura.

-¿Es sobre la boda? – volvió a preguntarme, solté una pequeña risa, la verdad es que la boda si me tiene estresado… pero lo que me preocupaba era otra cosa.

-…Algo así… es sobre la madrina – le confesé algo resignado.

-Ah ¿Te refieres a tu amiga Hinamori Amu? ¿Te dijo que si? – la mirada de Alice se volvió curiosa, ella no conoce a Amu (O eso cree).

-Si… después de 6 años por fin pude contactar su casa gracias a Daisuke, ayer me llamo diciéndome que regresaría para la boda.

-Me alegro cariño, sé que es importante para ti – dijo mi amada mientras me sonreía de manera dulce y tierna, le correspondí a su sonrisa mientras la besaba a la vez que baje mi mano a su trasero donde lo acaricie, ella soltó una risa picara – Gatito pervertido… ¿Quieres jugar?

El tono que uso era pícaro y juguetón, en sus ojos se presentó un brillo lujurioso y apasionado apareció, me encantaba cuando se ponía así… con Amu siempre me gritaba y me golpeaba, a Alice le gustaba mis "juegos".

-Claro que si mi linda demonio – contesto mientras la cargaba estilo nupcial y la llevaba a nuestra habitación – Pero recuerda que lo mejor lo dejaremos en la noche de bodas - le susurre antes de ponerla en la cama y hacerla mía otra vez como otras noches.

…

-Cielo tu hermano mando un mensaje a la contestadora diciendo que te espera mañana para ver los trajes, también mañana iré con Utau para ver el vestido.

-¿Huu? – me queje un poco mientras me abrasaba a su cuerpo desnudo en la cama, bien sabía que estaba obligado a ir porque Tadase es el padrino de mi boda… pero aun así – No quiero ir.

-Ikuto no seas así, tienes que ir por el traje además si te quedas no estaré contigo – me reprocho… aunque casi no se puede decir que es un reclamo, ella era demasiado suave cuando se lo proponía.

-Está bien… - le conteste con algo de pesadez mientras me re-acomodaba pero acostando mi cabeza entre sus enormes pechos.

-Ikuto ¿No sabes cuando llegara tu amiga? – me pregunto mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

-No… me dijo que vendría pero no cuando – le conteste en un susurro algo adormilado, su aroma es tan suave y dulce pero sin llegar a ser meloso, huele a jazmines y a miel… me encanta ese aroma.

-Dormilón – susurro también pero con una risa.

-Es tu culpa… siempre me mimas.

-Me gusta mimarte.

Sonrei apenas con su respuesta, Alice siempre me consentía con lo que podía, es lo que más me gustaba de ella, me trataba como si fuera lo más preciado para ella… me gustaba esa sensación, de un gato encariñado con su amoroso amo.

…

-Oniisan te tardaste mucho – me reprocho Tadase algo fastidiado, el también había crecido mucho, ahora él es el director de la escuela primaria, había crecido pero aun tenia los rasgos "principescos" que lo caracterizaban.

-Lo siento… Alice se puso con sus cambios de humor y estaba melancólica y tuve que quedarme con ella – le respondí algo apenado recordando esa mañana con mi prometida, ella es demasiado orgullosa como para llorar en frente de alguien, por eso es demasiado raro verla llorar por el hecho de que en la mañana veía dora la exploradora y mapa se había perdido… fue demasiado raro.

-Alice se está complicando mucho ¿no? – me dijo mi hermano mientras nos dirigíamos al centro de la cuidad, Tadase no sabía de la condición de Alice.

-No me quejo de eso, admito que es estresante pero también tiene su lado lindo, además no estará así por siempre.

-¿Se puede saber el por qué? – me pregunto ahora mirándome desde el pico piloto.

-… Alice está embarazada Tadase…

-…¿Qué?... ¡¿QUE?! – grito de lo más impresionado con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si… por eso decidimos adelantar la boda – le dijo algo burlón, su reacción no me lo esperaba pero era divertido.

-¿Te casas con Alice porque está embarazada? – me pregunto algo serio.

-No pienses así de mi – le dije algo enojado – Yo quiero a Alice y claro que quiero al bebe… es solo que…

-Que no sabes qué hacer cuando llegue Hinamori-san ¿No es cierto?

-…

-¿Aun no la as olvidado? – en eso frene de golpe el auto en la un semáforo.

-Yo…

* * *

**Eva:** Bueno eso es todo por hoy.

**Dark:** Lamentamos que sea corto pero la idea es que el fic sea algo largo (un poco, a que realmente es corto)

**Eva:** Ahora... agradezco a las 3 nuevas lectoras.

**Dark:** Pero se nota que no an leído mi fic **"Te perdí"**, al principio del primer capitulo había aclaro que este fic es una secuela de ese One-Shot (corto por cierto)

**Eva:** Por eso les recomiendo que lo lean para que puedan entender, en el One-Shot se explica también mi descontento con Amu... la verdad es que yo adoro a Alice fufufu~ ella es la prota de otro fic mio (que por cierto actualizare mañana).

**Dark:** La mera verdad es que siempre ponen a Amu como la buena de la historia o la afectada... bueno decidí que aquí las cosas serán distintas... no siempre los personajes buenos son del todo buenos e_e ademas especifique **"Evil-Amu"** osea que aquí Amu mostrara su lado oscuro que nunca a mostrado... o eso lo veo yo...

**Eva:** En fin, maña subiré la continuación así que comenten... ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! :D Bien e aquí la continuación :3 lamento el retraso por eso e decidido hacerlo un poco mas largo el capitulo... espero que les guste...

**NOTA:** _El capitulo es narrado por Alice._

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**.:: Tu mujer ::.**

_**By:**_ _Evangeline-Darkness12_

**Capítulo 3:** _Antes de la tormenta…_

-.-

-.-

-.-

**[18-08-13]**

Hola… no me conocen supongo así que me presentare, me llamo Alice Darkness y tengo 25 años, soy médico titular en el hospital de Tokio, soy la prometida de Ikuto-kun y en Diciembre nos casamos, Utau… mi cuñada (Que al principio me odiaba porque según ella yo le quite a su adorable hermano mayor) cree que es una mala idea por que como tengo 1 mes de embarazo se notaría demasiado, pero como la boda se realizara en el templo el quimono que llevare ara que se disimule mi embarazo, últimamente Ikuto-kun a estado mucho más animado que de costumbre ¿la razón?... su amiga Amu regresara al país para ser la madrina de nuestra boda… pero… siendo sincera no confio en esa mujer…

-¿Qué tanto piensas Alice? – me pregunto Utau sacándome de mis pensamientos, estábamos en su departamento donde vivía con Kukai.

-En la amiga de Ikuto… Amu… - le conteste con toda honestidad –sin vergüenza-, no me gustaba mentir además de que a Utau le tenía mucha confianza.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –me volvió a preguntar pero ahora dejando en paz una libreta y un lápiz con el que ella diseñaba mi quimono.

-Tengo mis dudas… eso es todo.

-Alice… ¿No creerás que Ikuto te deje por Amu en cuanto ella llegue o sí?

-… No digas eso Utau… yo amo y confió en Ikuto… pero no en esa – le conteste un tanto enojada, mi voz era más serie mientras me cruzaba de brazos… no me agrada esa peli rosa.

- Que es lo que tienes en contra de ella Alice… para empezar ni la conoces – me dijo un tanto dolida, supe por Kukai que Utau apreciaba mucho a Amu, que la quería como su amiga…

-Para empezar su cabello me da nauseas – comencé a contarle sin vergüenza.

-… Eres demasiado directa Alice… - me dijo con una cara algo extrañada (-_-).

-Ya me conoces… sabes que odio el color rosa – le dije mientras agarraba uno de los panques que había en la mesa – segundo… por su culpa Ikuto sufrió bastante… bien sabes lo que me costó sacarlo de su depresión.

-…- Utau por un momento guardo silencio mientras miraba hacia otro lado… ella sabía que yo tenía razón, después del rechazo de Amu, Ikuto la paso realmente mal -… está bien… tienes razón en eso… pero eso no quiere decir que Ikuto aun la ama.

- Utau no me digas esas cosas por favor – le pedí mientras cerraba mis ojos con dolor, sentía el cómo mi corazón se estrujaba ante la idea de que la única razón de que Ikuto estaba conmigo solo por mi bebe - ¿Crees que Ikuto solo se case conmigo por obligación? ¿Para no herirme?

-¡NO! – me grito Utau asustándome un poco pero luego sentí que me tomaba de los hombros y me miraba algo seria pero preocupada – Ikuto te ama créeme y también al bebe, tú lo sabes, tú lo conoces, no pienses así.

- Lo siento Utau – me disculpe mientras me sacaba algunas lágrimas – él bebe me pone algo sensible.

-Te entiendo amiga… pero… - en eso el sonido de mi celular sonó interrumpiéndola.

-Lo siento Utau-chan… -me disculpe mientras contestaba mi celular – ¿Alo?

_-¿Hola? ¿Hablo con la mujer más hermosa de todas?_

-¡Daisuke! – exclame totalmente feliz de escuchar la voz de mi primo… había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo escuche.

_-¡El mismo! ¿Cómo has estado pequeña demonio? _

-Imbécil… aún no se quita esa maña de decirme demonio ¿Oh no?

_-Y tú no has dejado tu "fino" vocabulario._

-Cállate tarado – le conteste algo molesta, con el embarazo mis emociones se alteraban demasiado, además no me gustaba que mi "lindo" primo me dijera demonio.

-_Uy que delicada ¿El mocoso te tiene en tus días? Jeje_

-Mira mejor cierra la boca que por tu culpa ahora me puse de malas… ahora ¿Para qué demonios llamas?

_-Jeje… solo te informo que los todos regresamos a Japón ¡Mañana mismo!_

-¿What the hell? – exclame realmente sorprendida, Utau me miro sin comprender – Que Daisuke y los demás regresan mañana mismo.

-¡No jodas! ¿En serio? – me pregunto igual que yo.

-_Alice ¿Qué le isiste a Utau? –_ me pregunto Daisuke con un tono de falso reproche… hum… idiota.

-¡La ice awesome igual que Ore-sama! – le regrese con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

-… ¿Estuviste viendo _Hetalia no es cierto? –_ me preguntaron ambos mirándome raro.

-Utau tu ni te quejes que tu también lo viste y te gusto Austria, China y Noruega – le dije mirando de manera acusadora a Utau… no lo puedo creer después de que Shuu y yo le enseñáramos lo hermoso del anime y ella me hace esto… oh bebe espero que seas más como tus tíos que tu tía.

-_Qué curioso…_ -escuche a Daisuke en la otra línea _– A Utau le gusta China, Austria y Dinamarca…_

-Error, Dinamarca es un impulsivo e idiota y es de Suecia, a mí me gusta Noruega.

-¡JA! Admitiste que lo viste conmigo – le dije apuntándole con mi dedo, ella solo se sonrojo y miro a otro lado.

_- Es lo curioso… a Utau le gusta ellos y a ti Alice te gustan Prusia, Islandia y el loco de Rusia._

-¡No le digas así a Rusia! El solo quiere amor… emm como sea… Daisuke ¿Dónde se quedaran?

-¿Dónde más? Obviamente con mi cuñado y contigo - ¡Mierda!...

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? – le pregunte un tanto enojada.

_-Es se-cre-to~ -_canturreo de manera burlona… el maldito realmente sabe cómo molestarme.

-Entonces Kukai y yo también iremos con ustedes – dijo de pronto Utau con una gran sonrisa ¿Qué? ¿Acaso de pronto todos irán a la mansión?

-¿Es en serio? –le pregunte un tanto conmocionada.

-¡Cla_ro! _–exclamaron ambos.

- La mansión es enorme, tiene como mínimo 30 habitaciones con baño incluido… ¡En verdad es grande! Demasiado para ti, Ikuto y él bebe – me dijo Utau… bueno en eso tenia razón, la mansión era demasiado grande para nosotros tres y la servidumbre.

-De acuerdo pero no creo que Ikuto esté de acuerdo con esto – les dije ya rendida.

_-¡Genial! Les diré a los demás… te veremos mañana linda… a ti y a mi sobrino o sobrina… hasta mañana._

-Hasta mañana hermano – le conteste con una sonrisa antes de colgar.

-Entonces… - me dijo Utau con una sonrisa.

-Entonces cuñada… -le sonreí – supongo que tienes que empacar y avisarle a Kukai… tengo que irme, Ikuto está por llegar a casa y quiero estar ai.

-Claro… salúdame a mi hermano – ambas nos paramos y nos dirigimos a la entrada del departamento donde afuera del edificio me esperaba el chofer.

-Lo are… salúdame a Kukai… los espero mañana para ir al aeropuerto para recibir a los idiotas.

-Je… con gusto… hasta luego hermana – me dijo con una linda sonrisa, yo se la correspondí mientras salía del edificio y me subía al auto negro.

-Parece que está de buen humor señorita – me dijo el chofer… Will, era un hombre mayor pero amable.

-Como no estarlo – le contesto mientras acaricio mi vientre donde estaba mi bebe – Estoy embarazada del hombre que amo – le contesto con una gran sonrisa – Me casare pronto además y para mejorarlo… me llamo Daisuke diciéndome que mañana vendrá con mis hermanos… dicen que vendrán a vivir con nosotros en la mansión, Utau dijo que también se vendrá con Kukai ¿No es genial? La familia en la mansión – no podía evitar mi tono de voz emocionada.

-Es maravilloso señorita – me dijo Will con una sonrisa también – Estoy seguro que el joven Ikuto también estará feliz con la noticia.

-No lo sé… Ikuto nunca pudo llevarse bien con Mikoto – le dije un tanto preocupada.

-Descuide señorita… todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero… eso espero… - aquello lo susurre más para mí misma que para cualquiera… aun tenia mis dudas… _- Hinamori Amu… el ex amor de Ikuto, al estar confundida sentimentalmente lastimo a tu papa –_ pensaba mientras acariciaba suavemente mi vientre –_ Ella intento quitárnoslo de nuestras vías… no lo vamos a permitir ¿Verdad cariño? –_ sentí algo cálido desde mi vientre hasta mi corazón… esa era la respuesta que yo quería… el me escuchaba.

-Señorita Alice… hemos llegado a casa – me aviso Will, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y salí despacio del auto, me encaminaba hacia la entrada donde al entrar me encontré con 4 maletas en la entrada… eso me extraño… además de que estas eran de un rosa chillón ¡Qué asco!

-¡Ya llegue! – grite antes de buscar a MI marido… bueno es mi prometido pero para mí es mi marido ya, escuche la voz de Ikuto en la sala principal y la de otra persona… de otra mujer… ¡Un momento! ¡Conozco esa voz!...

-_Es la de esa zorra –_ escuche una voz un poco aguda no… esta es una suave, pequeña… cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que la escuche…

Camine lentamente hacia la sala donde se escuchaba aquellas "alegres" voces… sentía mie sangre arder, mis ojos los podía sentir rojos… no… debo calmarme, no quiero que Ikuto me vea así, respire profundamente para luego volver a caminar, finalmente llegue topándome a Ikuto reír con una mujer de cabello asqueroso de color rosa chicle y largo, tenía una ropa… bueno, ropa tal vez no es, tenía un short que apenas la cubría, una blusa de enorme escote y era tan corta que casi parecía un traje de baño y para terminar unos zapatos de aguja demasiado altos… dios parecían de prostituta.

-Ejem… - ice un sonido para llamar su atención… cosa que funciono, Ikuto me miro con sorpresa y esa mujer me miro un desagrado oculto con una sonrisa más falsa que una moneda de cuero.

-Mi amor ya llegaste – me dijo Ikuto cambiando su gesto a una sonrisa a la que le correspondí.

-Sip… llegue… Utau te manda saludos – le dije mientras lo abrasaba por el cuello y lo besaba con amor en frente de ella que sentía que me miraba con odio – Mi vida ¿Quién es ella? – le pregunte una vez que nos separábamos y miraba a esa mujer.

-Ah es verdad… Alice ella es Hinamori Amu… mi mejor amiga y la madrina de nuestra boda… Amu ella es Alice Darkness es mi prometida – vi en los ojos de Amu que no le agrado esa presentación… pero me pareció extraño que Ikuto no mencionara nuestro bebe… ¿Acaso no se lo abra mencionado?

-Mucho gusto – la salude con cortesía… solo eso – Soy la prometida de Ikuto, él me ha hablado mucho de ti…

-Igualmente – me dijo con una voz un tanto chillona… esta tipa no me agrada – Ikuto también me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Me alegra que Ikuto le hable a su "mejor amiga" sobre su futura esposa – aquello había sido un indirecta de que Ikuto jamás la vería más que como una amiga… en cambio yo… estaré con el SIEMPRE… ella siempre estará en la friend zone…

-Si… ansió el día de su boda… - me contesto con odio contenido… lo pude sentir a la perfección.

-Por cierto Alice… - me llamo Ikuto haciendo que ambas lo mirábamos pero por alguna razón Amu comenzó a sonreír con arrogancia ¿Qué está pasando? – Amu vendrá a quedarse con nosotros hasta que llegue el día de la boda.

-¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunte ahora si con notable enojo… puedo aceptar que ella este en nuestra casa pero que la deje quedarse aquí y sin decirme…por lo menos debió de haberme pedido mi opinión… pero no… la dejo quedarse aquí… ¡Eso NO! Bueno… mis hermanos vendrán… pero él ya los conoce, además Utau es su hermana entonces no ai problema.

Amu sonreía con prepotencia, arrogancia y orgullo… una mirada de desafío oculta con una mirada dulce… Eso no… no me quitaras a mi familia…

-_Esto es la guerra –_ pensé para mi mientras sonreía en mis adentros _– Esto será divertido…_

* * *

**Dark:** Bueno eso es todo por hoy... espero que les aiga gustado...

**Eva**: Ay algo que debemos decirles... a partir de aquí los demás capítulos serán narrados del punto de vista de Amu e Ikuto... tal vez aiga uno que otro que sera narrado normalmente.

**Dark:** Pero por ahora así sera... espero que les aiga gustado... y nos vemos en la próxima.

**Eva:** Siento haberme tardado... pero como era día de la amistad mis amigos me secuestraron y luego llego el fin de semana... con tareas... el peor castigo de todo humano...

**Dark:** Como sea... hasta luego... duerman bien

**Eva:** No se metan en problemas...

**Dark:** Y lo mas importante...

**Eva/Dark:** ¡Comenten!

**¡Matta ne~**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! :)** mis queridos lectores ^^... lamento la tardanza pero mi ordenador se daño y tengo que re-escribir los capitulos en la PC de mi hermana (Que gracias a dios es otaku) ... estoy muy agradecida por los nuevos lectores :3 me pone muy feliz el que les guste y les interese mi historia ^^ ahora...

**Advertencia:** El capitulo es narrado por Amu

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**.:: Tu mujer ::.**

_**By: **__Evangeline-Darkness12_

**Capítulo 4:** _El juego empieza._

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**[19-08-13]**

Hoy era un nuevo día, no lo quiero admitir pero realmente dormí muy bien, mejor de lo que me lo esperaba, el cuarto que MI Ikuto me había dado era realmente amplio, claro que hubiera dormido mucho mejor si hubiera compartido la cama con mi amado neko, mire a la mesita de noche donde estaban mis huevos Charas con una X, desde hace mucho que eso ya no me preocupaba, después de todo es la culpa de Alice… desde el principio, si ella no hubiera intervenido YO sería la que estará en el altar con Ikuto… pero esto no se quedara así… Ikuto se dará cuenta que yo soy la mujer ideal para él y que comparando a Alice conmigo ella no vale nada… solo es un espacio inservible en el mundo, note que Miki estaba afuera de su huevo y que estaba en la ventana mirando el vacío.

-Oye Miki ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte mientras me paraba de la cama y me metía al baño ¿Para qué arreglar el cuarto si para eso está la servidumbre?

-Nada que te importe – me contesto con voz ausente, aish odio que me hable así.

-Te recuerdo que soy tu dueña así que a mí me respetas y me obedeces ¿Escuchaste bien?

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Una mujer que intenta robarle el hombre a una feliz novia, una mujer que entrega su cuerpo al primero que se le cruza, una mujer que ya no sabe quién es… una mujer que ahora está muerta y podrida por dentro…

Aquello sí que me enojo, después de ese discurso Miki entro de nuevo a su hubo para luego Ran, Su y Día saliera.

-¿Robarle el hombre a una feliz novia? ¡Él era MI hombre!... ella me lo quito a mí, Ikuto me amaba desde un principio, ella es solo una zorra, una puta, una basura – gritaba mientras tomaba varias cosas de la habitación y las rompía.

-Señorita Hinamori ¿Se encuentra bien? – escuche la voz de una sirvienta que entraba a la habitación, ella no podía ver a mis charas por lo que no me preocupe – Dios mío… ¿Qué a pasado aquí? – me preguntaba mientras se acercaba a donde estaba ¡Que le importa a ella! ¡Es solo una sirvienta! Sin más alce mi mano y le di una bofetada, ella ahora estaba en el suelo con la mejilla toda roja.

-¡Cállate!... de ahora en adelante llámame como a la señora de esta casa por que pronto así será… además… no quiero que me toques, no quiero que tu vulgaridad se me contagie… ahora… limpia este desastre ¡Pero mueve gusano!

Ella me miro con temor y aun temblorosa me obedeció ¡Más vale que se acostumbre! Pronto yo seré la dueña de esta mansión y como tal la servidumbre debe saber que aquí yo seré la que mande, vi el reloj alado de mi cama y note que era algo temprano… excelente, tengo tiempo mas que suficiente para ponerme linda para mi Ikuto.

-Oye tu estorbo ¿Ikuto está en casa? – le pregunte algo molesta, ella sin mirarme me contesto asustada.

-S-si… l-la Darkness-sama salió hace unos momentos – me respondió temeroso, ¡JA! Esa zorra no está en casa… más fácil para mí, entre al baño para bañarme y ponerme algo provocativo… Ikuto quedaras rendido a mis pies…

…

Estaba en la sala de estar buscando a Ikuto, después de bañarme me había puesto una falda rosa súper sexy y linda (corta nivel prostituta color vomito de unicornio) una blusa blanca con un perfecto escote sin mangas (una blusa transparente con un sostén también blanco traslucido, con un escote que se le salía todo), con unas botas hasta las rodillas (unas botas con un tacón tipo bailarina de tubo) además de que tengo mi cabello lacio, unos aretes dorados, un collar plateado con muchas pulseras, un poco maquillaje (kilos de maquillaje) y un perfecto perfume (perfume barato súper fuerte) ¡Me veía hermosa! No sé cómo Ikuto escogió a Alice n vez de a mi… yo soy perfecta… soy linda, amable, cariñosa, se cocinar, soy buena en la cama, tengo un excelente gusto en la moda… ¡Soy más mujer que esa!... ¡Ah! Ikuto… te encontré, él estaba en un estudio de música tocando una hermosa canción… "esa" canción… la que tocaste en aquel parque en el que nos conocimos… en el que inconscientemente me enamore de ti…

-Ikuto-kun~ - lo llame en mi tono de voz tierno, dulce e inocente (agudo y chillón), el detuvo su práctica y me miro para luego sonreírme.

-Hola Amu… ¿Cómo dormiste? – me pregunto mientras se dirigía a un estante a guardar su violín, no pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo con mis ojos, él había crecido tanto, su cuerpo había cambiado volviéndose más varonil, más fuerte, más sexy, más deseable, no desaproveche la oportunidad de tenerlo a espaldas para mirar su sexy trasero y relamer mis labios de manera sensual (lujuriosa).

-Muy bien gracias Ikuto… etto… ¿Dónde está Alice-chan? – le pregunte con inocencia fingida mientras me ponía cada vez más cerca suyo.

-Emm… no lo sé… dijo que tenía que salir y se llevó al chofer – me contesto un tanto nervioso… ¡Lo sabía! A notado mi ropa y se apuesto nervioso, fufu~ pronto caerás nuevamente a mis pies.

-¿En serio? No me parece lo correcto, digo ella es tu prometida ¿No? Entonces ella debería estar a tu lado como una buena prometida.

-No quiero que se sienta presionada – me contesto con un tono de voz más suave, aquello me enojo mucho – sé que ella es mi prometida pero no quiero que ella lo vea como una prisión, ella piensa lo mismo que yo por eso también me da mi espacio… es lo bueno de ella, es de lo más compresiva.

Una dulce sonrisa se posó en sus labios cabreándome más ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de ella? ¡Y eso a mí que me importa! Quiero saber qué es lo que más odia de ella… se lo preguntare.

-Si eso es lo que más te gusta de ella ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de ella? – le pregunte directamente, pareció haberlo estado pensando ¡Por favor! ¿Ahora me dirá que ella es perfecta?

-De hecho… - me contesto al fin – cuando la conocí era del tipo de persona que le gustaba jugar pesado…

-Pero… - lo interrumpí – tu eres así…

-Cierto – me dijo de nuevo con otra sonrisa – en la universidad ella y yo nos la vivíamos metiéndonos en problemas, a decir verdad me gusta todo de ella, le gusta el chocolate como a mí, le gusta los videojuegos y lo extremo, se lleva muy bien con mi madre, con mis amigos, con Utau… lo único que no me gusta es que es celosa y algo posesiva… pero pienso que es natural en toda mujer.

¡Ya no aguanto más! Gritaba en mis adentros, no aguanto el que hable más de esa bastarda, lo tome del brazo y lo lleve a la sala y lo tire al sofá para ponerme arriba de él dejando que vea por mi escote.

-¿A-amu? – me llamo algo confundido, me acerque a él donde le hable con voz algo baja.

-Escógeme Ikuto… ámame… - me acerque más a él para besarlo pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo…

-¡HERMANO! – se escuchó un grito en la puerta haciendo que nos separábamos, mire a la entrada cosa que Ikuto aprovecho y se levantó del sofá dejándome hai como una tonta.

-¿Daisuke? – escuche a Ikuto, en eso me quede en shok ¿Qué hace mi jefe aquí?

-¡Ikuto! – gritaron otros 4 en la puerta.

-Mikoto, Shuun, Ryoga, Ien… chicos me alegra verlos – dijo mi amor yendo con esos chicos ¿Quiénes son? - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Qué no es obvio? – dijo el tal Shuun – Venimos a quedarnos para la boda de nuestra hermanita.

-¿En serio? – pregunto el algo confundido.

-Sip… ayer llame a Alice-chan para decirle que hoy vendríamos, pero le dije que no te dijera… ya sabes… darte una sorpresa cuñado.

-Yo au no te acepto como mi cuñado – dijo Ryoga algo molesta, vaya el chico es lindo.

-¿Amu? ¿Qué haces aquí? – me dijo mi jefe… mierda…

-Daisuke-sempai… - dije algo cohibida – yo… soy…

-Ella es la madrina hermano – dijo Ikuto antes que yo… lo mire sorprendida ¿Le dijo hermano? – Ella es mi amiga desde hace varios años… no sabia que era tu subordinada…

-Te sorprendería si te dijera lo que e vivido – le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Yo… no sabía que era hermano de Alice-chan – dije de lo más inocente que pude.

-No somos hermanos – escuche la voz de esa arpía, la vi en la entrada con Utau y Kukai con unas maletas.

-Somos primos – dijo Ien con una mirada seria.

-Hola… Amu – me saludo Utau con una expresión medio seria… supongo que es por como estoy vestida pero ¡Bah! Debe ser envidia y no extraña… soy mucho más linda que ella y Alice.

-Amor ¿Por qué Utau está aquí? –pregunto Ikuto mirando a Alice… ¿Amor? Siento nauseas al escuchar eso.

-Veras mi vida… Utau-chan se vendrá a vivir con Kukai en la mansión como mis hermanos ¿No es fantástico? –dijo con una gran sonrisa… ¡¿Cómo?! ¡NO! Ellos son un obstáculo para qué este a solas con Ikuto… maldita Alice debe ser tu idea… no importa lo que intentes… Ikuto será mío al final…

* * *

**Eva**: ¡Es todo mis niños!... lamento la tardanza... el siguiente capitulo sera narrado por Ikuto... espero sus comentarios.

**Alice:** Nuevamente gracias por los nuevos lectores y sus lindos comentarios.

**Eva**: 3 capítulos y ya tenia 12 comentarios... ¡Es mi nuevo record personal! mil gracias a todos ustedes ^^ nos vemos luego hasta la próxima :)


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! :D ... Bueno antes que nada lamento la tardanza del conti... pero les anuncio que como ya voy a salir de vacaciones podre subir capitulos mas seguidos :3 como sea... les dejo el conti ^^

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**.:: Tu mujer ::.**

_**By: **__Evangeline-Darkness12_

**Capítulo 5:** _Te olvide…_

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**[19-08-13]**

¿Cómo? ¿Daisuke y los demás vendrían a vivir con nosotros?... Vaya… para ser sinceros eso no me lo esperaba… vaya que no me lo esperaba.

-¿Qué pasa Ikuto? No parece que alegre la noticia – me dijo mi hermana mirándome algo seria, me parecer extraño, Utau antes no se podía llevar bien con Alice y ahora hasta la llama "hermana" aunque me alegra que se lleven bien.

-No es eso Utau… es solo que no me lo esperaba… -le contesto dando una sonrisa de medio lado, Mikoto y Ryoga me miraban aun con seriedad, al parecer aun no les agrado.

-¡Excelente! – exclamo Daisuke con una gran sonrisa- entonces será mejor que nos acomodemos como se debe… etto… ¿Amu donde te quedaras? – le pregunto a Amu, para ser sincero no me imaginaba que él es el jefe de Amu.

-Aquí… estaré aquí hasta que se realice la boda… después regresare a Estados Unidos…- contesto con una sonrisa, no sé por qué pero me sentí un poco incómodo, mas por cómo me miraba.

-¿En serio? Wow entonces las habitaciones quedaran así… - comenzó a ordenar la "linda" de mi hermana… la mansión es de 5 pisos con 10 habitaciones en cada piso… yo dormía con Alice en el quinto piso… todos quedaron en quedarse en las habitaciones del quinto piso… la habitación de Amu estaba a contraria de la mía con Alice al otro lado del pasillo…

-Bueno… entonces tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo Ien… él es un chico muy animado y amable, siempre se la pasaba haciendo bromas con Alice o conmigo… es un gran amigo, todos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus habitaciones y yo me iba a dirigir a mi despacho cuando siento una mano en mi hombro, al girarme note que era…

-Ien… hermano me asustaste – le dije a mi cuñado que me miraba con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-Tranquilo hombre que no te muerdo – me dijo en son de broma, yo solo lo mire con algo de reproche - ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro… vamos – le conteste mientras nos dirigíamos a mi despacho que en cuanto llegamos nos acomodamos en uno de los muebles del cuarto - ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

De la nada Ien cambio su mirada a una seria y fría – Iré al grano Ikuto… todos sabemos que tu antes amabas a esa tal Amu que te dejo por Tadase… y ahora después de 6 años ella regresa para ser tu madrina de bodas… ¿Me crees estúpido o no crees que hai algo raro en todo esto?

Me quede callado por un momento… eso tampoco me lo esperaba… pero era verdad… todos sabían esa parte de mi historia… hasta Alice la sabia…

-Déjame adivinar… crees que Amu intenta conquistarme – le dije algo sarcástico… en lo personal pienso que eso es absurdo… pero no lo es… yo eso ya lo sabía… lo comprobé minutos antes… esas palabras…

_-"Escógeme Ikuto… ámame…"_

-Te soy sincero Ien… yo ya lo sé – le dije de manera seria… el me miro con algo de sorpresa y con una ceja alzada.

-Explícate Tsukiyomi – me exigió de manera dura… era raro ver a Ien de esa manera.

-Antes de que ustedes llegaran Amu intento seducirme con la ropa que tenía puesta…

-Dirás intento de ropa…

-Lo que sea no importa…

-Solo dime una cosa Ikuto…

-Claro dime.

-¿Aun amas a Amu? – me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, yo hice lo mismo, con una pequeña sonrisa le conteste…

-Amu fue mi primer amor… e intente de todo para que estuviera a mi lado… pero al final escogió a mi hermano menor… de hecho… días atrás Tadase me hizo la misma pregunta que tu…

**[Flash Back]**

_-… Alice está embarazada Tadase…_

_-… ¿Qué?... ¿¡QUE!? – grito de lo más impresionado con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-Si… por eso decidimos adelantar la boda – le dijo algo burlón, su reacción no me lo esperaba pero era divertido._

_-¿Te casas con Alice porque está embarazada? – me pregunto algo serio._

_-No pienses así de mi – le dije algo enojado – Yo quiero a Alice y claro que quiero al bebe… es solo que…_

_-Que no sabes qué hacer cuando llegue Hinamori-san ¿No es cierto?_

_-…_

_-¿Aun no la as olvidado? – en eso frene de golpe el auto en la un semáforo._

_-Yo… - dude un momento pensando en mi respuesta… ¿Aun amo a Amu? Hace años que no pensaba en ella así… la mujer a la que una vez ame… la mujer a la que amo ahora… - Tadase… Amu formo parte de mi pasado… de un pasado del que me esforcé por superar… Alice estuvo conmigo incondicionalmente a mi lado desde que nos conocimos… ella me apoyo más que nadie para que pudiera superar lo de Amu… Alice me amo sinceramente… después entendí… que el amor que siento por las dos es completamente distinto… Amu fue mi primera ilusión no correspondida… aquella que me preparaba para amar realmente a la persona con la que deseo estar toda mi vida… el amor que siento por Alice es uno al que me es imposible explicar… así que te contesto hermano… si… la olvide… yo rehíce mi vida… dejando atrás el pasado… y eso incluye a Amu…_

_Mire por un momento a Tadase el cual me miro por un rato… evaluando si mi respuesta era sincera, después él me sonrió._

_-Me alegra escuchar eso hermano… la verdad es que yo quiero mucho a Alice-nesan… me enojaría mucho contigo si la lastimaras._

_-Y que lo digas…mama la adora… - comente algo animado._

_-Así que… - comenzó a decir… su sonrisa se había hecho más grande – Seré tío…_

_-Tal parece que la herencia de los Guardianes seguirá por un par de años más… - bromee un poco haciendo que Tadase lanzara una pequeña risa, poco después detuve el auto… ya habíamos llegado._

**[Fin Flash Back]**

Ien se había quedado callado por un momento… realmente aquello no se lo esperaba…

-Es interesante hermano… -escuche una voz atrás de mí, me gire y era Shuun quien estaba atrás de mí.

-¿Desde cuándo estar hai en la puerta Shuun? – pregunto Ien mirando a su hermano, él se acercó a nosotros y se sentó a mi lado.

-Desde que le preguntaste a nuestro cuñado si había olvidado a esa mujer – contesto sin pena alguna… en eso todos tenemos en común.

-Y…

-No confió en ella… - dijo Shuun mirándome de reojo – Y Alice tampoco lo hace…

-Amu no sabe que Alice está embarazada ¿Cierto? – me pregunto Ien.

-No… no lo sabe – mi mirada se había vuelto algo sombría.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? – pregunto ahora Shuun.

-Por qué… tal vez tampoco confió del todo en ella… - le confesé… cosa que me dolía porque Amu es mi mejor amiga.

-Ikuto… ella es la que tiene cuatro huevos Charas ¿no es cierto? – dijo Ryoga entrando a la habitación también.

-Si… aún no se si aún los tiene… ella tiene cuatro huevos… Ran: Amuleto de Corazón, Miki: Amuleto de la espada, Su: Amuleto del trébol, Día: Amuleto de diamante…

-Entonces… -comenzó a decir Ien a la vez que un huevo Chara aparecía atrás de él y al abrirse salió un Chara:

Este era un pequeño de cabello morado con ojos lilas vestido de brujo, una túnica negra con un gorrito negro, tenía un libro y unos lentes, su nombre era Rey.

-Tenemos que investigar si los tiene o no – termino Shuun haciendo que su huevo Chara también apareciera su guardián:

Este era un chiquillo pelirrojo con ojos verdes vestido de demonio con unos cuernitos y una cola, vestía de negro con unas alas de plumaje negro, su nombre era Demian.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

**Continuara**

* * *

Bueno chicos... eso es todo por hoy... ya estoy trabajando en el cap 6 por lo que no tardare mucho en subirlo...

matta ne~ ^^


End file.
